The Suite Life on Deck Remix
by twobecomeone13
Summary: In Suite Life Sets Sail, Bailey's secret as a boy was blown. But suppose it wasn't? Suppose Zack and Cody did trade roommates and London got her single room? Suppose Bailey was never discovered? Rated T for mild swearing and suggestive themes.


**Hey everyone. I decided to do a remake of The Suite life on Deck, involving Bailey Pickett disguised as a boy the whole way through.**

**This version is going to feature each chapter as one episode. If it's a longer episode, like Lost at Sea, or Graduation, I'll probably divide it into two parts. If you've seen the first episode of Suite Life on Deck, you can skip the first, like, 1,500 words.  
><strong>

**Well, enough said. Enjoy.**

The Suite Life Sets Sail

I arrived at my cabin in the boys section on the S.S. Tipton, dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a large green hoodie, and a brown baseball cap. Now, to any other guy, this might be a pretty normal thing to wear when going on a cruise ship to attend Seven Seas High School, even though most cruise ships don't have a school. But that's besides the point. Even though I looked like a guy, I was actually a farm girl from Kettlecorn Kansas. Bailey Pickett.

It may seem weird, but it was the only way to get off the farm. I wanted to see the world, but Mr. Mosbey, the manager, had already filled out all the girls passenger spots, so I applied as a guy. Thankfully, my name was Bailey, and I had once played on the boy's baseball team.

Well, here goes nothing. I opened the door to my cabin room, and put on my best guy voice, which even had to admit, wasn't very good.

"Yo. I'm Bailey Pickett. 'Sup?" I put my schedule up on a shelf, and closed the door behind me.

"He broseph, what's going on? Zack Martin." He held out his fist, and I jumped back, afraid he would punch me.

H looked confused, and that's when I remembered. "Oh, right. Fist pound." I punched is hand, then let out a breath. That was close.

I had to say, this Zack Martin guy wasn't half bad looking. He had blonde hair swept out of his face, slightly tanned skin, and was fairly tall. Too bad he was a slob.

"Woah what a mess!" I exclaimed as I looked arond the room and all his clothes and books.

"Oh no." He looked worried. "You're not one of those neat freaks are you? Because I've dealt with one of those."

I tried to play it off. "No man. I'm just one of the guys." I set my unzipped bag on my bed, and unfortunatly, Zack

had to look at was right on top. A thin white bra.

"Uh, that's my girlfriends." I stuttered.

"Well," he responded, "I didn't think it was yours." _Whew _I thought.

"So, what's your girl like?" he asked.

I answered, "She's highly intelligent, and she's got a great personality..."

"Arf arf." Zack said. I had to admit, the way I discribed my "girlfriend" did make it sound like I was talking about a dog.

I then simply reached into my bag and pulled out a coil of rope.

"Hey, didn't mean to offend you." He held up his hands.

I looked at the rope and instantly understood what he was thinking. "Oh no. I just thought I'd hang up the rope and devide up the room. I like my privacy." After all, I couldn't have him walk in on me and see me... You know, getting _dressed_.

"Oh no." He looked worried. "You are one of those neat freaks."

"No man. I'm real easygoing." I pulled out a piece of paper and told him, "Here's the bathroom schedule." I really didn't want to impose this on him, but I already had had too many close calls in the past five minutes.

He looked at the paper and said, "Uh, not so sure I can 'go' on schedule."

I started tying up the rope on one end of the room and told him, "It helps if you eat bran."

* * *

><p>I finished tying the rope and was about to hang up a sheet, to which Zack protested, saying he hated neat freaks. I paid no mind to him, and started tying the sheet onto the rope, when I saw Zack rubbing his lower back with something.<p>

"Zack?" I asked him suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

He nervously said, "Nothing."

I eyed him, and he sighed. "All right, here." and tossed me- my hairbrush?

"Wait what?" I looked at it and then at him. He had this cheeky grin on his face. Like a kid after he was caught with his hand in a cookie jar. I silently marched over to him, grabbed him, and pushed him out into the hall, where another blonde boy was doubled over in the hallway, panting.

"I cannot believe you used my hairbrush to scratch your back!" I half yelled.

"Back?" Zack asked. "Y-Yeah lets go with back."

Wait. So he was using it to scratch his... EEW! I threw my hairbrush back into the room and stomped off to the lobby to complain about Zack.

"Aw come on." He yelled. "You're worse then my brother!"

* * *

><p>Later, the first day of school had officially started, and that's where I met Cody Martin. And I had to say, if I thought Zack was handsome, he was nothing compared to Cody. He looked almost the same as Zack, except softer facial features, and his hair went the opposite direction as Zack's. In terms of looks, Cody kicked Zack all the way back to Kettlecorn. If he ever got the strength to. I found out during P.E. that he wasn't very athletic, but he was smart. He and I practically taught the class during the tour of the school, which Emma Tuttweiler, our teacher seemed to Tuttweiler looked fairly old, as London Tipton, the ditzy heiress of the ship, pointed out many times.<p>

"This is the state-of-the-art marine biology lab." Ms. Tuttweiler said as we entered it.

"Which my daddy paid for!" London pointed out. "Can I go now?" she asked.

"No." Ms. Tuttweiler answered. "Now, if you'll all follow me, we will go up one deck to the planetarium and-"

London cut her off. "I don't know what that is but my daddy paid for it! Can I o now?"

"No! But nothing would make me happier." Ms. Tuttweiler mumbled.

The class left, but Cody, ZAck, me, and a gut named Woody stayed behind.

We all looked around and eventually stayed on this octopus in a tank. Cody and I talked about it while Zack and Woody went to go try to pry open a jar to feed it.

Eventually Woody came over to the tank and took out the octopus.

"Woody, what are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"Ooh, it's mushy." He said.

"And delicate!" I yelled.

Woody paid no attention, but paid the price when the octopus started squirting ink all over him.

We all laughed, but Woody then threw the octopus to Zack, and it squirted him. He passed it too Cody, and it squirted him, then he passed it to me. Three guesses what happened.

In a panic, I threw it out the window. Cody rushed over to the window and stuck his head out.

"Can you see it?" I called.

"Yeah, stuck on the side of the boat! Hold my legs and lower me down. I think I can reach him!"

Zack did as told, and we heard, "Okay I got him."

CAW CAW! "AAH! SEAGULLS ATTAKING! SEAGULLS ATTAKING!" Cody screamed.

"Don't hurt the octupus!" I called.

"No you're right it's cool. I'll just let them peck my eyes out. Pull me in!" He shouted.

Zack accidentally pulled down Cody's shorts, revealing his boxers.

Woody asked, "Are those Share Bears?"

Cody whimpered, "This is a nightmare."

Zack said, "Not to pretty from this side either."

We then pulled Cody in, but then heard the woice of Ms. Tuttweiler sayin, "Maybe they're still in the lab." We all gasped, then Cody tossed the octopus to me, and I put it back in the tank while Cody pulled his pants back up.

Ms. Tuttweiler walked in, and asked, "What in the world is going on here?"

"Nothin'" we all said, but then Cody's pants fell down.

This thankfully got the attention off of the situation, judging by the way Ms. Tuttweiler asked, "Heh, are those share bears?"

* * *

><p>Zack and I went back to our cabin after school, where I went and took a shower, and the whole time I was in, I was thinking about how to pull this disguise off.<p>

I must have thought about it way too long because Zack started complaining. After he got in the shower, I went to take my inky clothes down to the washing machine when I noticed how out of place they were with everyone else's.

I sighed. At first I thought I had picked good "guy" wardrobe to pull this whole thing off, but apparantly not. I had to get new clothes.

Another thing that was getting tricky was my girl body. Eventually people were going to start asking about that, so I was going to have to stay with baggy hoodies, but eventually I was going to get more curvy. What was I going to do about that.

This was getting way too tricky. I should just confess and go back to Kettlecorn. How would I pull this off?

"Hey Bailey" someone panted.

I turned around in the hall and saw Cody gasping for air.

"Hey." I responded. "What's going on with you?"

"Woody has been warming up for his performance of farting Stairway to Heaven tonight."

"Wait, farting it?" I said.

"Long story." Cody said. "So how are things going with Zack?"

"Not too well." I sighed. "He's demanding, messy, rude..." I trailed off.

"Well, he told me you imposed a bathroom schedule. What's up with that?" he retorted.

Now I had a problem. I couldn't just tell him my secret. Who knows what he might do?

"Well..." I thought about what to say. "When I saw how messy he was, I figured that I wouldn't want to use the bathroom immediatly after him."

"Yeah." Cody agreed. "I've lived with him for fifteen years. Good idea. Hey, Zack and I were thinking of trading roommates. He could take Woody and you move into my cabin. What do you think?"

I thought about this for a while. Things with Zack weren't going so well. Plus I'd had way too many close calls with him. But if I moved into Cody's room, that was one more person I risked leaking my secret to.

Of course, Cody didn't seem like the kind of person to press for answers on things. Plus I'd get to hang out with him more often.

"Sure." I said. "Just let me go pack my things."

"Cool." Cody said, and headed to the sky deck.

* * *

><p>After I moved into Cody's room, he, Zack, and I all headed down to the game room.<p>

London appeared after a while. "I hate this stupid sea school! And I hate this stupid boat!"

"Hey, the Galexy Raider game's open."

London said, "I love this stupid boat. Dids on the gold headphones! They match my outfit."

We played for a while, but soon, an alarm bell started ringing.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

"What's three consecutive alarm bells mean?" I asked, worried.

"Uh I don't know, let me check." Cody took out his schedule. "One bell, breakfast. Two bells, lunch. Three bells, sinking ship. Sinking ship!"

We all screamed. Zack yelled, "Which way?"

"Port!" Cody shouted. We all obliged, and dashed out of the room. "London, your other port!" Cody yelled.

We rushed down the hall. "Hurry! the boat is already tipping over!" London screamed.

"No you just broke your heel." I explained.

"Worse!" London yelled.

We all grabbed the life jackets Zack pointed out and then rushed for the nearest door, which we crashed into.

"One at a time, one at a time." Cody said, but we all only half obliged, and wound up falling into the water.

"We fell overboard!" Zack yelled.

London asked, "Why is the ocean so hot?" She had a point. It was unusually warm.

"Probably because it's a hot tub." Mr. Mosbey explained.

"Well, why is there a hat tub in the middle of the ocean?" she asked.

I looked around for my hat, which had fallen off when I fell into the tub, then ducked down underwater.

When I found my hat, I also realized exactly how long my hair was. Another issue I had to fix if I were to keep my disguise.

There were way too many issues already. Hair, clothes, female parts, and it was only the first day. This was crazy. What did a girl have to do to keep a secret?

I put my hat back on and pulled my hood up.

"London, the hot tub isn't in the middle of the ocean. You're still on the boat." Mr. Mosbey said. "Now go dry off and we'll talk later."

We all climbed out of the hot tub and went back to our cabin rooms.

But on our way, I made a note to myself. First stop we make, I had to improve my disguise.

**So what do you think? Should I continue? Please tell me in your reviews.**


End file.
